Hatsune Miku Day
by Ayako Daisuke
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, Miku harus disibukkan dengan konser mendadak di luar kota. Padahal dia sudah berencana untuk merayakannya bersama seluruh anggota Vocaloid di mansion/Sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku! Bete. Bete!/Fic special Hatsune Miku Birthday!


Haisaa! Kembali lagi bersama Ay-chan! *ditendang* *baliklagi* yah Ay-chan lagi mabok dangdut *ditendang lagi* *baliklagi*

Pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun Hatsune Miku-chan! ^o^)/ Yeay kita dilahirkan di bulan yang sama! Kebetulan sekali! Kita jodoh! *digampar*

Ya untuk merayakan ulang tahun diva kita yang paling populer, nomor satu di dunia ini, Ay-chan bikin fanfic khusus ulang tahunnya Miku! Entah kenapa Ay-chan antusias sekali mengenai ini XD Semenjak seminggu lalu Ay-chan ribut di sekolah pasal ulang tahun Miku ini dan bertekat untuk bikin ff spesialnya. Dan akhirnya tercapai..

Fufu~ bales ripiu dulu ah buat Boku no Ex-Boyfriend ^.^)/

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi** : Len memang imut.. Sudah terbukti di ITB dan IPB #plakk ya pasti sakit kan gak punya hak cemburu itu? Ya Ay-chan mengerti, sangat mengerti :') #doubleplakk Terima kasih udah review lagi! ^^ Nanti review lagi ya! ^^

Yosh.. Langsung aja.. Ini diaaa fanfic Ay-chan yang kelimaaa ^o^)/

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya Ay-chan, sumpah!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, OOT, de el el**

 **Happy Reading ^^/**

 **Hatsune Miku Day**

* * *

Aku menatap kertas yang berisi playlist lagu yang akan kunyanyikan besok. Aku menghela napas lagi. Banyak sekali! Pasti tidak akan sempat untuk merayakan pesta besok! Dan lagi... Kenapa konsernya harus besok?!

Ah, hai! Aku Hatsune Miku, putri terpopuler nomor satu di dunia. Dan asal kau tau saja, aku akan berulang tahun besok!

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas. Aku berencana akan mengadakan pesta besar di mansion Vocaloid. Mengundang semua anggota Vocaloid seluruh generasi untuk datang. Tanpa dihantui bayang-bayang pekerjaan besok! Tapi master dengan santainya berkata akan ada konser di luar kota secara besar-besaran selama sehari penuh. Dia mengatakannya dua hari sebelum ulang tahunku! Dua hari!

Aku sudah memohon dengan sangat pada master untuk mengundurkan konsernya. Atau setidaknya, kurangi jadwalnya agar aku bisa merayakan pesta ulang tahunku di mansion. Tapi, master menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Baik! Tapi setidaknya rayakan ulang tahunku di konser itu!" protesku saat menemui master kemarin. Namun master tetap menolaknya. Ia pun menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku.

"Itu jadwal dan lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan. Lihat sendiri, kan kalau tidak ada selang waktu untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu? Berhentilah egois dan pikirkan penggemarmu, Miku"

Dan yang kuingat selanjutnya dari acara mohon-memohon ini adalah aku yang pergi meninggalkan master dengan wajah kusut.

Kulihat jam dinding berbentuk negi di kamarku. Sudah pukul 10 pm. Dua jam lagi untuk menuju ulang tahunku. Tapi entah kenapa aku belum mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari teman-temanku sesama anggota Vocaloid. Apa mereka lupa bahwa besok aku ulang tahun?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku daan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Siapa yang berkunjung ke kamarku saat sudah larut seperti ini? Ah, aku baru ingat. Pukul 10 malam belum menjadi malam yang larut bagi anggota Vocaloid.

"Miku-nee?"

Itu suara Rin. Segera saja aku membukakan pintu kamarku. Tidak ingin membuat adik kesayanganku itu menunggu. Dan benar saja, Rin sudah berada di depan pintu kamarku saat aku membuka pintunya. Sepertinya ia hendak tidur. Terlihat dari piyama bergambar jeruknya itu.

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanyaku seraya menggeser badanku. Mempersilahkan Rin masuk. Aku pun menutup pintu setelah generasi kedua dari Vocaloid ini masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa Miku-nee sudah membereskan barang-barang untuk pergi besok"

Rin melihat-lihat kamarku. Ia juga melihat koper-koperku yang berisi kostum yang akan kubawa besok. Tanpa kujawab pun Rin tau bahwa aku sudah siap. Setelah melihat koper-koper itu, Rin menoleh ke arahku.

"Miku-nee, kau harus tidur. Jadwalmu sangat padat besok dan kau harus istirahat. Master bilang kita akan berangkat pukul 3 pagi nanti"

Aku tersenyum melihat perhatian dari Rin. Aku dan Rin memang sangat dekat—walau tidak sedekat saat Rin berada di samping Len. Ia juga sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri.

"Baiklah, Rin. Kau juga harus tidur. Meski jadwalmu tidak sepadat jadwalku, kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu" ucapku pada Rin yang terlihat sudah sangat mengantuk itu. Ia hanya mengangguk seraya mengusap matanya. Rin pun pergi setelah mengusapkan 'oyasumi' padaku.

Ya, lebih baik aku tidur. Aku juga sangat yakin bahwa teman-temanku yang lain akan lupa kalau besok adalah ulang tahun generasi pertama dari Vocaloid ini. Rin yang kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri pun sepertinya lupa.

* * *

Master benar-benar gila. Ia benar-benar bersiap pergi pada pukul 3 pagi! Kini kami—aku, Kaito-kun, Rin, dan adiknya Len serta anggota Vocaloid yang paling kecil, Kaai Yuki berada di dalam mobil yang dikendarai Kaito-kun. Sedangkan master, ia berada di mobil depan bersama Luka-nee, Meiko-nee, dan Gumi.

Kalian bingung kenapa kami berangkat pakai mobil dan tidak memesan tiket pesawat? Itu adalah ide gila dari master! Ia berkata bahwa itu untuk menghemat dana. Padahal kekayaannya itu sudah menggunung dan tidak bisa lagi dihitung! Apalagi yang mau dihematkan?

Kulihat orang-orang yang satu mobil denganku ini. Kaito-kun, orang yang kusukai sedang sibuk menyetir. Rin sedang memangku Yuki seraya menghapal lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan nanti. Sedangkan gadis kecil berambut hitam dikuncir dua itu sedang tertidur pulas. Kami tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian di mansion walaupun sebenarnya ia aman bersama anggota Vocaloid yang lain.

Di kursi paling belakang kulihat Len, adik kembar Rin sedang memakan pisang kesukaannya. Aku menghela napas. Semua sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Bete. Bete!

"Ada apa, Miku-chan?" tanya Kaito-kun dengan matanya yang tidak lepas menatap jalanan. Aku diam saja. Tidak ada keinginan untuk menjawabnya. Harusnya ia tau kalau aku hari ini ulang tahun! BaKaito!

Kuambil headset di saku jeansku yang panjangnya sebatas lututku. Kupasang di I-Phone ku dan di sepasang telingaku. Memutar lagu bertemakan ulang tahun yang ku download kemarin secara berulang-ulang. Setidaknya, aku bisa merayakannya dengan I-Phone ku, kan?

Mataku terasa berat. Wajar saja. Aku hanya tidur 3 jam malam tadi. Kumundurkan sedikit jok mobil tempatku duduk yang tepat berada di samping Kaito-kun—yang berarti aku duduk di depan bersamanya dan menyenderkan badanku di jok itu. Kurasa istirahat sebentar bisa mengusir kebosananku. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, aku pun bisa menutup mataku dan jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Selamat ulang tahun, Hatsune Miku...

* * *

"Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo.."

Kunyanyikan lirik terakhir dari lagu World Is Mine yang kubawakan sebagai ending song di konser ini. Badanku sudah lelah dan kurasa tenggorokan ku juga sudah mulai kering dan tidak sanggup untuk menyanyi lagi. Tapi, aku tetap harus profesional. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan fansku.

Aku menari sesuai dengan koreonya. World Is Mine adalah lagu kesukaanku. Dimana di lagu itu jelas mengatakan bahwa aku adalah putri nomor satu di dunia. Tapi, hari ini—ah tidak ini sudah malam—malam ini putri nomor satu di dunia kalian ini sedang berulang tahun! Tidak adakah yang mengingat hal itu? Dari awal konser kalian tidak pernah membahasnya.

Dan aku pun berteriak saat lagu benar-benar berakhir. Hei, memang seperti itu liriknya. Saat itulah semua kekesalanku yang terpendam ku luapkan. Kesal pada semua orang karena tidak ada yang mengingat hari apa ini. Tapi kekesalanku itu tidak kutunjukkan sama sekali pada fansku yang sudah capek-capek datang untuk melihat konserku. Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa mereka, asal kau tau saja.

Kulirik sebentar jam digital yang terpampang di hadapanku—tepat berhadapan dengan panggung. Sudah hampir pukul 9 malam. Benar-benar tidak akan sempat untuk merayakan ulang tahunku.

Tapi aku tetap tersenyum manis dan bahagia di atas panggung. Melihat para fans bersorak dan meneriakkan namaku dengan penuh semangat membuatku sangat senang. Sejenak aku menghilangkan kekesalanku dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" ucapku lantang. Hehe, aku sangat senang. Fans ku menyukaiku dan aku menyukai mereka juga.

Saat aku berdiri kembali aku melihat seluruh fans ku menghidupkan lightstick mereka yang berwarna teal itu bersamaan. Tanpa menggerakkan atau mengayunkannya seperti saat aku sedang bernyanyi. Aku tertegun sekaligus kagum. Bagai lautan luas yang berwarna teal menyapu pandanganku.

Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya fansku begini. Suasananya sunyi. Tidak ada suara sedikit pun. Hanya—mungkin ada suara jangrik yang beredar di seluruh sudut ruangan dari dome tempat aku konser sekarang ini.

"Happy birthday to you.."

Badanku mengejang. Suara itu dari belakang. Dengan cepat kubalikkan badanku. Dan kulihat Rin, Len, Luka-nee, Meiko-nee, Yuki, master, dan... Astaga! Anggota Vocaloid yang lain! Astaga mereka datang! Dan mendorong meja beroda yang di atasnya terdapat kue tiga tingkat yang besar! Ku harap itu rasa negi!

Oke, aku ngawur.

"Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you.."

Pandanganku berkabut dan panas. Semua fans pun ikut bernyanyi lagu 'Happy Birthday' itu. Mereka ingat! Mereka tidak lupa! Bahwa hari ini Hatsune Miku, Ohime-sama nomor satu di dunia sedang berulang tahun!

"Happy birthday.. Happy birthday.."

Aku menahan isak tangisku yang bercampur dengan rasa kaget dan haru itu. Siapa yang tidak terharu jika mendapat kejutan seperti ini"

"Happy birthday, Miku.."

Akhir dari lagu itu yang disertai tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai yang memennuhi dome ini berhasil membuat aku menangis sesenggukan. Aku sendiri heran kenapa aku bisa menangis seheboh ini.

"Hidoi yo.." ujarku di sela sesenggukan. Aku mengusap air mataku yang tidak mau berhenti keluar. "Jika ingin merayakannya, bicarakan padaku, dong"

Semua tertawa. Mungkin karena tingkahku. Sudah kubilang. Aku juga heran kenapa bisa seperti ini. Aku menangis, karena terlalu senang.

"Jika kami beri tahukan ini, berarti ini jadi tidak menarik, Miku-nee" jawab Rin dengan tawanya. Aku pun ikut tertawa karenanya.

"Kau bisa mengomeli Rin, Miku" tambah master. "Dia yang merencanakan ini dan mengajak fans untuk ikut dalam rencananya"

Aku melirik Rin tajam. Berpura-pura kesal. Padahal aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Sedangkan Rin, ia hanya tertawa melihatku yang menatapnya galak. Sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, sebagai tanda damai.

"Ku kira kalian tidak ingat ulang tahunku" rajukku kesal seraya mengusap sisa-sisa air mataku yang kini mereda. Iyalah kesal, mereka sama sekali tidak membahas apapun mengenai ulang tahunku dari kemarin. Mengucapkannya padaku saja tidak.

"Tidak mungkin kami melupakan ulang tahun putri nomor satu di dunia, Miku" jawab master. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan tangannya yang besar itu bergerak mengelus rambutku.

"Lagipula hari ini adalah Hatsune Miku Day! Seluruh dunia tau itu!"

Aku terkikik geli. Hatsune Miku Day. Harinya Hatsune Miku. Siapa coba yang memberikan nama itu? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Lalu aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Mengabsen satu-satu anggota Vocaloid yang sangat ku hapal di luar kepala. Semuanya ada. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang...

"Mana Kaito-kun?" tanyaku—entah pada siapa. Kulihat teman-temanku saling memandang satu sama lain. Membuatku penasaran.

BRUK!

GRUSAK! SRUK! BRUK!

Aku terkejut mendengar keributan di belakang sana. Aku pun menoleh menuju ke sumber suara. Tetapi yang kulihat hanya sebuah troli yang berisi tumpukan kado, dengan beberapa kado yang terjatuh karena tidak tertampung disana dan... Kaito-kun? Itu Kaito-kun?

"Miku-chan!" Kaito-kun segera bangkit. Dengan cepat ia menyusun kado-kado yang terjatuh lalu mendorong trolinya mendekat padaku. Dasar BaKaito! Apa, sih yang dia lakukan itu?

"Ini.. Hah.. Hah.. Hadiah dari semua penggemarmu, Miku-chan!" katanya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Eh? Serius? Dari fansku? Sebanyak ini? Hanya untukku?

"Ya, walaupun sebenarnya masih banyak di belakang" tambah Kaito-kun.

Aku tidak menyangka. Fansku memberikanku hadiah sebanyak ini! Aku pun berlari mendekat ke arah fansku kemudian membungkukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya.

"Minna! Arigatou!" ucapku bergetar. Tangisku pecah lagi. Terharu.

"Ini ulang tahun terbaik! Terima kasih!"

Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang bisa kuucapkan lagi selain berterima kasih. Jika kau menjadi aku, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi semua itu hanya sebentar ketika—

Chup~!

—seseorang mencium pipiku.

Semua kembali heboh. Aku kaget atas perlakuan tiba-tiba itu. Siapa pun yang mengalaminya juga akan kaget, kau tau! Dan aku lebih kaget lagi saat tau Kaito-kun lah yang menjadi pelaku atas lembabnya pipi kananku itu.

"BaKaito! A-Apa yang kau lakukan, bakaa!" teriakku tidak jelas dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Hehe.. Itu hadiahku untukmu, Miku-chan" ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Tertawa kecil seraya menggaruk pipi kanannya. Membuat wajahku bertambah merah.

"Mou! Kaito-kun no baka!"

Aku dengan cepat memukul bahu Kaito-kun berulang-ulang. Bagaimana pun juga jangan dilakukan di depan umum seperti ini, dong! Aku, kan jadi malu! Lihat saja, tuh! Seluruh orang yang ada disini bersiul-siul seakan-akan menggodaku. Ih, tambah malu, nih!

Hehe, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari Kaito-kun. Hihi..

Di tengah sorak sorai, tepuk tangan, dan siulan yang meriah ini, aku adalah salah satu makhluk Tuhan yang paling bahagia saat ini. Ini lebih dari rencanaku untuk merayakannya di mansion. Aku sangat bersyukur mereka masih ingat. Atau aku akan sangat kesal berkepanjangan setelah konser jika ini tidak terjadi.

Selamat ulang tahun, Hatsune Miku. Hihi... Kuharap isi dari semua kado ini adalah negi! Hei, tidak ada salahnya jika aku berharap begitu, kan?

* * *

Ya ya Ay-chan tau ini jelek dan sedikit berlebihan kayaknya ya :3 yah tumpahkann semua nya ke dalam review yaaa! ^^ Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan! ^^d


End file.
